1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using the same detection portion for rotation detection and replacement detection of a toner accommodation container. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus on which a toner accommodation container is insertably/removably mounted and a toner accommodation container used for the mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0014713 A1 (Patent Document 1), a configuration in which a insertable/removable toner accommodation container is mounted on an image forming apparatus and a pump portion is reciprocated accompanying a rotating operation of the mounted toner accommodation container to discharge toner from a discharge port has been disclosed.
However, because there is no unit to directly detect replacement completion of replacement work of the toner accommodation container after the toner accommodation container becomes empty, it has been necessary for the user to check whether the replacement of the toner accommodation container is complete (for the user to input replacement completion of the toner accommodation container).
After the checking, the replacement of the toner accommodation container is grasped only after an increase of the amount of toner in a developing apparatus being detected by causing the rotating operation of the toner accommodation container.
It is desirable to provide an image forming apparatus in an inexpensive configuration that makes it unnecessary to cause the user to perform a troublesome operation to check whether replacement is completed by performing replacement detection and rotation detection of a toner accommodation container.